A Not So Regular Guest
by Chakahlah
Summary: Nekozawa's twin sister comes to find her brother and takes offence at Tamaki's actions towards her person


Title: A Not So Regular Guest

Author: Chakahlah

Character: OFC, Nekozawa Umehito, The Hosts and various guests

Pairing: OFC/Morinozuka Takashi

Summary: Nekozawa's twin sister comes to find her brother and takes offence at Tamaki's actions towards her person.

A Not So Regular Guest

It was a usual day at Ouran High's Host Club. Kyoya was dutifully ensuring his clients were enjoying themselves while, at the same time, making sure everything else was running smoothly. The Hitachiin Twins and Haruhi were entertaining their guests in their usual fashions, while Tamaki, miraculously, had put aside his drama queen personality long enough to charm every female who designated him that day. As was usual for the first meeting of the week, neither Mori-Senpai or Hani-Senpai had arrived yet due to the requirements of the other Clubs they were members of.

Exactly the same as the previous fortnight – and every fortnight since half way through the previous year, the controlled chaos was disturbed by the shrill, almost feminine, scream of the Host's self-proclaimed King.

"You are earlier than usual Nekozawa-senpai," Kyoya remarked, ignoring his blond friend's antics in favour of refilling his guest's tea cups and soothing the more … fragile spirited ones from the unexpected intrusion. Regardless, he did watch Tamaki's guest fall over themselves to sooth his ruffled feathers.

"I was hoping to find Morinozuka-kun, actually," the slightly husky voice of the older teen replied low enough for only the Host's Shadow-King to hear. "Nozomi-Chan is coming home sometime in the next few days and I was unaware of if he knew."

"If you had come on any other Club day, you would have caught him," Kyoya admitted while still, somehow, managing to do his duty by his guest. (Though, admittedly, his usual clientele were the more studious females who mainly attended for a tea break and intelligent conversation between assignments.) "He has Kendo Club today before coming here."

"Mother only sent me the text now," Nekozawa sighed in annoyance, "Or I would have told him between classes or before Club activities began."

"How bothersome," Kyoya also sighed at the information. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the door handle move.

"Please excuse me," he bowed politely to both his guests and the older male teen. "Duty calls."

At the understanding smiles he was sent, he bowed politely and strode towards the door. Before he could get the entire way, the door was opened gently and an unfamiliar female face scanned the room before landing on the black-clad teen standing by the wall.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Kyoya asked, making an educated guess that this was the mysterious Nozomi-chan that Nekozawa-Senpai frequently discussed with him, Mori-Senpai and Hani-Senpai.

"Oh," she blinked blue eyes in surprise as she looked at him, completely caught by surprise.

"I apologise for barging in like this," she replied once she recovered from her shock, "but Superintendent Suou said that my brother would be here if he wasn't in his normal club room."

"Forgive my forwardness, but would you be Nekozawa Nozomi-Chan?" Kyoya asked, keeping his tone and language at the same level as the new arrival.

"That would be correct," the now identified Nozomi smiled. "I am surprised that you know of my existence."

Kyoya bowed slightly deeper than he normally would for him and wordlessly invited her further into the room.

"Nekozawa-Senpai often joins us after Club activities once a fortnight and shares news from you with myself, Mori-Senpai and Hani-Senpai while I complete the Club's paperwork," Kyoya stated, finding amusement at the slight flush she developed on her cheeks at the mention of the Club's tallest member. It was evident to him that, while their engagement had been arranged as a way to further business relations between the Nekozawa and Morinozuka (and Haninozuka by association) families, Nozomi-Chan was mostly, if not completely, besotted by her betrothed.

"As you can seem Nekozawa-Senpai is here, however Mori-Senpai and Hani-Senpai have other duties to attend to before they arrive. Please make yourself comfortable while you wait for them and, if you would like a cup of tea while you wait, please do not hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you. You are most kind," Nozomi smiled softly and gave a shallow bow. Kyoya bowed back and stood to the side to watch the reunion between the twins who had been separated for most of the year.

Umehito watched his younger (by one hour and forty-eight minutes) sister interact with the teen who, in his mind, should be heir to the Ootori fortune and business. As they moved towards him, his smile softened and he moved further away from the outskirts of the room.

After Kyoya moved away to give them the illusion of privacy, he braced himself and only just managed to keep his protective coverings on when she drew him into a tight hug, which he was quick to reciprocate. Both of them were so deep in reconnecting after a long period of time apart, that neither of them was prepared when Nozomi was roughly pulled away. It took both of them a moment to understand what had happened, and a few more to register the overly familiar and extremely intimate position Nozomi was being held in; that being her attacker's front being plastered against her back with their arms around her waist.

She froze, as did Umehito and an honest-to-Kami incredulous Kyoya. The person behind her was talking, but other than identifying the person behind her was male, she couldn't hear what he was saying.

He awareness of her situation grew and she vaguely noticed her brother and the polite teen who welcomed her take several steps back as her anger grew. This … this REPROBATE was holding her in a way no-one except her husband should.

In a single, smooth move, Nozomi drew her arms protectively across her breasts and allowed her knees to give out, dragging her out of the stranger's hold. While he was still confused about where she had gone, she threw her head back violently and landed what sounded to be a devastating hit to a tender part of the male anatomy.

Even though Kyoya was wincing in phantom pain at what just happened, he stepped forward with Nekozawa-Senpai and held out a hand to aid her to her feet, feeling relieved when she took it with a grateful nod.

In the confusion, no one noticed the door to the room opening to allow the missing members of the club to join them. Seeing something was happening, they closed the door and watched, though Mori-Senpai, as he was frequently called, watched Nozomi with a fond smile.

After straightening herself up with help for her brother, Nozomi spun and glared at the teen who was on the ground, whimpering in pain and cupping his jewels.

"How DARE you,' she hissed, fire practically leaping from her eyes. "How dare you not only touch me without my permission, but touch me in such and intimate way! Not even my fiancé has touched me so intimately … Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

By the door, Mitsukuni moved closer to his protector and sharply dug his nails into the flesh of the taller man's thigh. He wouldn't admit it to anyone except his family, but the only just audible growls coming from his companion were making his hairs stand on end.

On the floor, Tamaki managed to stop whining long enough to look at the new comer.

"I was protecting you from him," he managed to wheeze out, letting out a yelp as one of the Devil twins took careful aim and tossed a bag of ice onto the damaged area.

"Not good enough!" she snapped. "There is no reason good enough for man handling anyone against their will. Intimate embraces are an act young men and /or young women should participate in with their betrothed, and only while in the company of their chaperone and families until they are married! The fact you act in such a way so freely says a lot about you and the type of girls you surround yourself with."

She took an anger-driven shuddering breath.

"And how dare you assume to protect me from my brother, who I might add, I approached."

Tamaki paled and slowly raised his eyes to meet the entirely blank ones of the Black Magic Club president.

"I'm not the one you should worry about," Umehito stated, forgoing his usually creepy way of talking. "Nozomi-Chan can hold her own, and whatever she leaves, her fiancé will deal with. He does have a history of being highly possessive and, gentle giant or not, my bet is he will rip you apart for touching what is his."

"But … but it's Tamaki-Kun," one of the blond's regular customers stuttered out, "Why wouldn't you want his arms around you?"

Umehito, Kyoya, Mitsukuni and Takashi all looked at the girl incredulously while Haruhi's jaw dropped at the girl's lack of intelligence.

"What part of the word 'FIANCE' do you no understand?" Nozomi scoffed, "Allow me to make it clear for you. I AM BETROTHED! This means I am promised to someone already and am dedicated to HIM! My betrothed is a wonderful, caring man who values family, trust and honesty. Even if I didn't hold him in such a high regard, I would not disrespect myself, or him, by allowing another male paw at me. You are the daughter of an influential family so I suggest you stop being an air-head and stop whoring your affections out on someone who won't marry you before you bring shame to yourself and your family."

"Ano … Kyo-Chan, what is happening?" Mitsukuni asked, if only to break Takashi from his thoughts, which his eyes made _very_ clear.

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to see him and his ever-present shadow by the door.

"Hani-Senpai, Mori-Senpai," Kyoya greeted, "our illustrious King has, once again, acted without thought."

"As usual," Haruhi added, only just loud enough for the two seniors' to catch, making Takashi's lips twitch minutely.

"Nekozawa-senpai's sister arrived after being directed here by Suou-Sama when she asked for directions to his location. She greeted him with a hug and it was then Tamaki-Kun took leave of his senses and roughly pulled Nekozawa-Chan away from her brother, ending with him plastered to Nekozawa-Chan's back with his arms around her waist."

Kyoya shivered and felt a bead of sweat fall down his neck at the possessive growl that came from the doorway. Proving his worthiness to continue the Ootori legacy, Kyoya ignored his discomfort and forged on.

"In a move that would have made any martial artist proud, she dropped to her knees and – rather efficiently – put Tamaki-Kun out of commission before verbally flaying him."

Takashi visibly relaxed, though Kyoya could still see the deep rage burning in his eyes, and he gave a short nod. Only the three who knew that Takashi was her fiancé noticed the relief and happiness that crossed Nozomi's face, before it was expertly wiped away.

"As my reunion with my brother was interrupted," Nozomi told Kyoya, with a very dark glare at Tamaki, "I think I will forgo the tea you offered and have Umehito-kun escort me elsewhere. Thank you for your offer and your help. Maybe one day soon, when you are not as busy as you are today, we can be introduced officially and have a conversation."

"I look forward to it, and I thank you for the offer. Nekozawa-Senpai frequently talks about you and, after witnessing today's events, I suspect we have similar tastes in how to deal with the annoyances in our lives, and I would enjoy comparing notes. Naturally Nekozowa-senpai, your fiancé and someone of his choosing are welcome additions to the occasion."

Nozomi laughed joyfully at the satisfied look of approval Kyoya got from Takashi and gratefully linked her arm with her brother's offered one.

"Come imouto," Umehito smiled, "let's head home so I can change before heading to your favourite café for our usual catch-up tea."

"I like the sound of that, nii-san," Nozomi smiled, "Ten months is truly far too long between visits, but what can we do? At least exams, for me, start next month, so I will be back home soon."

Umehito chuckled and guided her towards the door. He paused when both Mitsukuni and Takashi moved towards them.

"Hello Mitsukuni-kun," Nozomi greeted as she gently ran her fingers through his hair once. "It has been far too long since we have visited. You must come over one day this fortnight and try the new cake recipe I found."

"That sounds good 'Zomi-chan," Mitsukuni giggled. "Sorry about not being here to prevent Tama-chan from not thinking."

"It is not your fault, Mitsu-kun, and it isn't your job to monitor his baka-meter either. Message me when you have a free afternoon and we will have cake," she replied, running her fingers through his hair once again.

"I will. Have fun with Neko-chan!"

Nozomi laughed softly as the small ball of energy ran and jumped onto the seat reserved for him and Takashi. When she turned back towards the door, her vision was filled with the well-filled out, blazer-covered chest of her fiancé.

"Takashi -Sama," she murmured, blushing slightly at the intensity of his eyes as he looked her over, obviously searching for injuries she may have acquired.

When he finished, he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, making her blush brighten.

"Taicho," she corrected, looking away from his gaze in an attempt to stop her blush before it got too bad.

"Hime," Takashi greeted, raising his hand and resting it on her cheek fondly while the other reached for her free hand. "Are you free tonight?"

"Hai," she answered, not able to prevent herself from leaning into his touch. "I'm free most of the time I am home, bar for studying and training."

"I will pick you and Umehito-san up at six for dinner," he responded, placing a soft kiss to first the back, then the palm of her hand, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Am I to assume you wish to start planning the wedding?" Umehito asked, overly cheerful.

"Aa," was his response, causing the girl's listening to break into either squeals of delight or sobs of disbelief.

"We will be ready," Umehito stated seriously, "But remember her education comes first."

"I would have it no other way," Takashi stated seriously, eyes never leaving those of his betrothed, "I wish for a partner who will be able to aid me in running the Morinozuka estate when I eventually inherit it, not just a doll that is pretty to look at."

Both Nozomi and Umehito smiled at the taller male before bowing to him.

"I will see you tonight, Takashi-sama," Nozomi smiled, delighted that she would be spending more time with him. "If we are to do everything we have planned before tonight, we had best be leaving now."

"Enjoy your time with Umehito-kun," Takashi nodded in understanding.

"I will," Nozomi giggled, "You enjoy your time educating those here the proper way for a man to interact with a woman he is not betrothed to."

The look he gave her sent a pleasurable shiver through the darkest recesses of her mind, and with one last open-mouthed kiss to the inside of her wrist, he bid the both of them farewell.

Once the door closed behind the Nekozawa twins, Takashi turned his gaze to his fellow club members and everything, time included, stopped at the look of absolute rage he directed at Tamaki. This was one lesson the blond teen would never forget, no matter how bad his memory became in his older years.


End file.
